


Horror games, Makes OTP'S

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Congrats on 100k fanfiction, M/M, Maybe with 1 or two chapters depending on how i write this, Noctis is amazing, One Shot, Prompto is amazing, YouTube, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Just a fluffy One shot, of two YouTubers.Noctis and Prompto.





	Horror games, Makes OTP'S

"New Email Received"

_"Hey Prompto, wanna do a video together?"_

__"I don't see why not? But... Who are you?"

_"I'm Noctis! My youtube channel is called, PrinceCharmless!''_

Pausing in his email, he immediately checks Noctis YouTube channel, Clicks on a video and watches on of his videos. Noctis is playing the newest Kings Knight game on his laptop. At the end of his video he asked his viewers what other video gamers he could play with. He said there was a link to a poll under the video and you could vote if you wanted too, and after the video ended, I was curious and so I clicked the link.

The poll was already done and the most votes person was me.

"Sure! What video games do you want to play?"

" _Anything Mutiplayer is find with me!"_

"Hmm...Well the newest Horror game had came out a few days ago. I heard that they had a Mutiplayer feature and one you could play online."

_"Okay! Cool. What's the game name?"_

"Space Exchange."

Noctis didn't email back after a while.

_"And done! The game was purchased and downloaded!"_

"Cool! Hold on, I'll buy it too, so we can play online!"

_"You don't have to, in fact you can come over to my house and play the game with me! We can livestream It our something."_

I blinked in surprise. He wants me to go over his house?

_"Umm.... Sure, why not? Where do you live?"_

After Noctis told him where he lived, They both preceded to pick a time and date.

I took out my phone and tweeted on Twitter.  ** _"Hey Guys! Me and @Charmless are doing a livestream on the 12th at 6:00!_**

My phone blown up with people commenting one after the other about how excited they was to see this  _finally_ happen.

* * *

I got up in the afternoon,  yawning I took a shower, had my lunch, brushed my teeth and looked at the time. I still had four hours.

So naturally played video games. For about two hours.

And then watched anime for the rest.

I picked up my camera and phone out of habit, and walked to the car.

Well, I walked to the car after I took a picture, the way the sunlight shined from  behind the clouds was just beatuful. I could never miss a shot like that. 

Then I drove off to Noctis House.

I parked my car and knocked on the door.

" _ **I'm coming! Hold on hold on!"**_

His voice sounded lazy. The door clicked and open, and I saw Noctis looking back at me with tired eyes. He look like he just got up or something. 

Noctis  had his lazy hair pull in all directions, but the back of his hair stuck out. He had his pajamas on, on of his hands was tiredly rubbing on of his eyes, and the other eye was staring back at me, with a clear tired look.

"Hey, Noctis! Umm, you okay?"

Noctis yawns and asked "what?"

Before stopping in realization.

"Oh! The livestream! Sorry Prom!"

He opens the door and steps aside, before quickly dashing into the other room, you could hear a door close and swifftly afterwards shuffling could be heard.

I step inside and look around. The place was kinda messy and somewhat small, but not  _too_ small.

"Sorry about that!" When Noctis steps outside of his room, hes wearing some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah, the stream starts in 10 minutes."

I shook my head, as I watched Noctis shuffle about I'm his room, setting everything up as quick as he can.

"I can help if you want." I offer but Noctis shakes his head.

"It's fine."

* * *

Noctis finally sets up everything and realized that he was 2 minutes late, for the live stream.

He grabs his phone and twitted that the live stream Is up.

And I tweet it out to.

"Hello, Charmlys! Me and Prompto from  _ChocoPlays_ is here to play the newest Horror game!"

"Hi!" I said, waving.

"So the horror game is called Space Exchange. I don't know what this game is about, but maybe Prompto does?"

"Ummm.... It's a game. About space, or something, maybe like, aliens? I think?"

"Best. Plot. Explanation. Ever. 10/10" Noctis says sarcastically.

I laughed and punched his arm softly.

"Hey! Lets see you explain it any better!"

"Well... judging by the cover... Aliens take over, plant."

....

"Amazing summary, Noct!"

"H-hey!"

"Oh, oh! Lets play the game!"

Noctis pops the game into his PS4. "Don't worry guys, I downloaded it before hand."

"That would've sucked if you didn't."

"You, I know right?"

Noctis handed the second controller to me, and we click Mutiplayer.

"Hmm, should I play as the Doctor or Gunner?" I asked when I got to the character select.

"Well, you seem like you'll be good at being a Gunner, prom." Noctis said, as he clicked on the close range fighter. 

Text popped up on the screen.

_Night One_

"This must be a survival game."

"Ai! Lets see how long we live!"

After a few minutes of silence, we both heard a noise coming from the game.

"What was that?" I asked scared. 

"I... I don't know. Let's check it out."

"Noct! That's a horrible Idea! Everyone who checks the noise out, always die first!"

"What if there was some good items in there?"

"G-good items! I don't wanna die on the first night!"

"Aw, come on, Prompto! It might be worth it. Besides you've got two fighter characters!"

"We should ask chat."

"Okay, chat. What do we do?"

The chat want crazy with comments, making it more difficult to really read anything coming from them, but Noctis was able to catch the comments anyway.

_"#TowardsTheSound You should diffently go to the sound!"_

_"No, what are you doing! That's a bad idea, You'll die! #Don'tDieFirstNightNoob"_

_"I wanna see you scream. Go to the sound."_

_"I think there might be an item. Check anyway?"_

_"Wow, you'll die quickly."_

"The chat is pretty even, I think we should just choose."

"Umm let's not go towa- HEY, NOCT! WHY ARE YOU GOING TOWARDS THE SOUND!? NO WHAT DON'T!"

I had to follow him, We don't get our own screens.

Creeking open the door, Noctis moves his character around the room.

"See there's nothing in here."

A light tapping could be heard, I move my character to the left of the screen.

"Umm...."

Then a big booming sound can be heard!

"Noct! Lets get out of here!"

"Wait! Is that a health Pack I see!?" Noctis yells over the banging.

"Grab and let's go!"

The cearture is now moving faster towards us and I had no choice but to use my gun against it as fast as I could, shooting it multiple times, while also trying not use up my ammo, Me and noctis both got out of the room and locked the door behind us.

You could hear the cearture banging on that very door we just ran out off.

"Let's not go there any more!"

"I agree!"

My eye's quickly scan chat, the comments coming in fast, though I was able to catch a few.

_"What I say!? Never trust the sounds!"_

_"You wonder why you almost die?"_

_"10/10 game play, the best, amazing."_

_"Don't die on night one, okay guys?"_

I chuckled. "The chat is going crazy. How are you able to read so many comments coming in at once."

 

"Well you know. Experience and all."

 

"Hey, Noctis there's two doors. Which one are we going in?" I asked unsure.

"Hmm, good question..."

"Left or right door?"

"Left?"....

Hmm.... "okay...."

As we open the door, the music cut out.

"W-what?" I asked, afraid of what's going to happen.

"I don't know, let's go back though."

Noctis guided his character to the door we just walked through.

But there was no way back out. The door behind us was locked and I was starting to freak out.

"Umm, What do we do?!"

"The only way is forward...."

Walking in the darkness, for who knows how long, we stumble upon a dead body, and blood smeared everywhere.

To the side was a message written in blood.

_Too anyone reading this. Leave. It's not safe here._

_There is a safe room up ah-_

It cuts off there.

"Safe room!"

"Yes!" We both towards the safe room, and once inside, the game was saved, and we both was able to take a breather.

"Geez, I thought was dead."

"Yeah."

"Let's see what chat is talking about."

_"The Room is a trap, get out of there!"_

_"^^^ Not a trap ^^^^"_

_"You've lived this long!"_

_"Hey you might make it too day three at this point!"_

_"Might is a strong word."_

"Wow, is this the roast me challenge?" I asked Jokingly. 

"Let's continue!"

"On wards!" I said jokingly, and Noctis laughed beside me.

As soon as we walked out of the room text popped up on the screen. 

 _Day_ Two

"So we move on when we get to a safe room?"

"Looks like it!" Noctis said.

The rooms was now getting darker, we came across a table that had extra bullets, and I was quick to react, taking them swifftly and moving on.

We came across a flashlight. Noctis grabbed it and continued. 

"Elevator is out of order?" Noctis asked when we saw the sign on the elevator doors.

A new objective popped up. " _Go to the basement and fix the Elevator."_

"Oh no! There's diffently death waiting for us!" I said.

"Hm, Whhhhhhhhhhhhy? Noctis whined.

Going east, we found a door that had a lock on it. A rusty sign said  _Basement._

"Hey we found a basement! Good job!"

We high fived each other.

"There's gotta be a key, let's keep looking."

 "Okay..."

There was two shelves, and only one object on each.

Looking at them both, Prompto picked up one of them. There was a Picture of a girl on it and some messageing saying  **"It's all thier fault. They are the deamons, they know to much. Die, die, die."**

"whoa, what the heck?" I asked.

"I don't know.... but this is interesting."

"Hey," Noctis said, as he picked up the item from the other shelf.

"Yeah?" I asked asked as text popped up from the the screen.

_Item picked up, Key._

"Do you think?..." I asked, Noctis shook his head and said "yeah."

Opening the lock door, both of the them enter unsure of what's going to happen.

Right in front of them is a monster, blood dripping from its mouth, with a creepy grin and glaring eyes, fur as black as the midnight sky and teeth as big as his claws, Sharp as an Eagles Talents and blood red gory eyes growled at us.

"RUN AWAY NOW!!!" I screamed terrified.

We tried to run but the cearture is faster, he ran after and jumped us.

"EEP!"

I instantly jumped onto Noctis.

"DON'T LET THE MONSTER EAT US, NOCTIS!"

"AH I WON'T, I WON'T LET THE MONSTER EAT YOU PROMPTO!"

I was now button mashing, but nothing worked. And noctis pulled out his close range weapon as he randomly slashed in all directions.

"OUR HEALTH BAR! LOOK AT IT! IT'S GOING DOWN LIKE NOTHING!"

The floor from beneath us fell out and we both came crashing down.

The monster ran away and we both sighed in relief, but now our health is low, and must choose who well get the med kit.

"I think you should get the med kit, your health is low."

"No, you should! You have the close ranged weapon!"

"Long rang is just as good!"

Noctis didn't listen to me, as he used the med kit on me instead.

"Ahn, you didn't have to do that!"

I felt touched in a way.

Walking around with the one flashlight, we found a safe room.

"It's been two hours, do you want to stop here and return the game later?"

I checked my clock, has it really been two hours?

"Umm... sure."

"Okay you guys, we're going to stop here and continue later! We don't know what date and or time so we'll tweet it out later! Make sure you follow me, @Charmless or Prompto @Chocobros to see when we'll do another stream together! It's been fun!

After the stream was over, we both said good bye and I left.

* * *

 

Checking my twitter I saw a whole bunch of tweets talking about this afternoon Stream.

_"@Chocobros @Charmless Aw! You too was so cute today! And I wasn't expecting Prompto to jump on you!"_

Under neath the tweet was a gif of me jumping onto Noctis.

_"Yo, I can't wait for the next live stream between these two! @Charmless @Chocobros_

_"Amazing! I can't wait for the next stream! @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_"I can differently feel the OTP vibes from this. @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_"I wonder who "they" is in the game. @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_"Ay! What an amazing stream! Oh and what ship name should we choose for them!? @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_Dodge responded to QueenOverload_

_"The ship should be called promtis!" @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_Oct responded to Dodge_

_"I can jump on that ship. @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_Humonp responded to QueenOverload_

_"I already made a fanfic. @Charmless @Chocobros"_

_Charmless responded to QueenOverload_

_"I can differently see that! @Chocobros"_

I blushed, my face must be beat red by now.

And so I tweeted back.

_Chocobros responded to Charmless_

_"I like it ;) @Charmless"_

__I felt like I was going to die from blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!~♡


End file.
